Our LOVE vs Our PARENTS
by kaori-chan99
Summary: What happens when Yuu and Miki have to spend a weekend hidding their felings from their parents? Can they take it. CHAPTER 5 UP
1. Default Chapter

This is my first ficc! Be nice please review ^_^; oh and I don't own Marmalade Boy or any of the characters AND IF I DID DO U THINK I WOUL BE WRITING THIS HERE. Well I don't own ANY of the characters bla bla REVIEW!!  
  
Our LOVE vs. Our PARENTS  
  
CHAPTER 1: I can't take it  
  
Yuu and Miki love each other so much but there is only one problem they have to hide their love to their parents. Doing this is so hard when the man you love is living on your house only a few steps away, when you know that you could be in his arms and rapped around a passionate kiss. But this is just a dream and it's all because their parents decided to get divorced and switch partners and live all together like a weird but happy family. But what their parents didn't know is that bringing the two of them together will make them feel the best and greatest pain of their lives just by hiding their love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Miki's Prov*~*~*~*~ I can't take it anymore. I'll have to spend the whole weekend with Yuu and OUR PARENTS!! That means that I have to spend 48 hours away from him, hiding our love not being able to kiss or touch him, all because our parents decided to spend the weekend here remodeling the house. GOD!! they could hire someone to do the job but NO they think is fun, they think is a "bonding experience as a family" at least that's what my mom thinks. Is she LAME or what . Back to the problem: I can't pretend I don't love Yuu for that long I miss him I want to feel him near me. I need a plan.(a/n: lame but hey that's me o.0) ~*~*~*end prov*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* Yuu's prov*~*~*~*~ DANM I can't take it I need to feel her lips. Being apart makes me want her even more . I need her and spending to days pretending I don't fell that way is just impossible. I think is better to tell our parent than keep pretending there can't be any thing worse than this. I think I have to talk to Miki about this. ~*~*~*end prov*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hope u liked it! I have the next chapter ready. review if u wanna know want happens^_~ 


	2. Alone at last!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah yeah I know the first chapter was sooo short. I'll try to make this one a little longer^_~. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Ok so I DO NOT OWN MARMALADE BOY or anything else for that matter T_T. LOL life is great isn't it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time.  
Yuu and Miki have to spend a weekend remodeling the house with their parents, hiding their feelings.  
  
Our LOVE vs. Our PARENTS  
  
Chapter 2: Alone at last!!!!  
  
"Yuu, Miki come down!!!" Miki's mom said  
  
"In a minute" Miki said coming out of her room  
  
When she came out of her room she found herself face to face with Yuu. Her love the one she wanted to hold on to, kiss so passionately. but couldn't (T_T a/n: poor girl o.0). When they saw each other there was an attraction they couldn't help it they got closer. But then they realized that Miki's mom was waiting for them down stairs. Feeling very uncomfortable and trying to keep their cool, they both looked down to the floor. Hoping with all they could that Miki's mom didn't notice the desire they had for each other. With these on their mind, they both looked away and made their way down the stairs. To see what other great job their parents had for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*Miki's prov*~*~*~*~  
  
God that was so danm close!!!!!!!! I'm so scared .What if mom noticed something, this is getting harder and harder. After this we have to be more careful. I don't think I could even look into his eyes without kissing him. I have to talk to him. If I can.  
  
~*~*~*~*end prov*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*Yuu's prov*~*~*~*~  
  
Shit!!! What luck!^_^; I'll have to admit it that was way to close. But I don't know why I just couldn't hold back. I just needed to touch her to fell her in my arms. We have to be more careful the last thing I want is for our parents to know about us. But I can't stay away from her at least not after I saw her eyes full of love and desire. Who on earth could resist that? We have to talk and figure some thing out.  
  
~*~*~*~*end prov*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to making their way downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That was a short chapter, Well I'll post the next one tomorrow review Hope u guyz like it ^_~.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Alone 4 real

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is my third chapter I'm working on making them longer so don't be mad . OK every time I do this it reminds me how much I have . I DO NOT OWN marmalade boy so don't sue .On with the story and PLEASE review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Our LOVE vs. Our PARENTS  
  
Chapter 3 : Alone 4 REAL  
  
Like if keeping their feelings hidden wasn't hard enough, they had to work on remodeling the house too! They made their way to the kitchen were all of their parents were -the 4 of them-. There the six of them ate lunch. After this Miki cleaned off the dishes - which was her shore- and met with their parents once again. Both of them were relived that Miki's mom didn' ask anything about  
  
" OK, we'll start of by painting the first and work our way up " said Yuu's dad.  
  
"Great plan, honey" said Miki's mom.  
  
"Alright lets do it" Yuu's mom said  
  
" Yeah it's a great plan but there is only one problem, we are out of paint we used what we had left painting the garage" Miki's dad said. (What a coincidence.lol^_^)  
  
" Not to worry we'll buy more." Said Miki's mom  
  
"let's all g together like a family" said Yuu's mom  
  
Miki's thoughts- HELL NO!! This is the chance for me and Yuu to be alone. Who knows maybe for the whole weekend.. I have to come up with some thing-  
  
" Look I think it's better for me and Yuu to stay here." she looked at Yuu with a huge grin on her face. Both of them alone in the house God knows what could happen. Yuu looked back at her with that cute face of his.  
  
" Mom you see we'll be remodeling the house the whole weekend we won't have time to clean our rooms. And you guys know how badly they need cleaning" Miki said. Hoping that they would fall for it.  
  
Their parents looked at each other agreeing to Miki's idea.  
  
"All right you guys can stay" said Miki's mom.  
  
Miki's and Yuu's dads where all ready outside in the car.  
  
" Ok if you have any problems call us to our cell" said Yuu's mom  
  
-SHIT just leave- Yuu thought  
  
" OK mom " said Yuu finally. He couldn't believe Miki pulled this off.  
  
"It won't be more than a few hours" Yuu's mom said  
  
They didn't take any chances they waited till they saw the car turn around the corner and was out of sight. YEAH BABY TIME TO GET IT ON!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: THE END of this chapter see it was a little longer I can do it slowly but . Well a cliffy. REVIEW, TELL ME what you guys want for the next chapter lemon or lime. ^_~ As u can see I have an issue about not owning anything (tear) sorry to make u guyz part of it.T_T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. What do we do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK Here goes my fourth chapter and I promise this one is going to be  
the longest chapter. well I'll try. Sorry for updating so late but  
SCHOOL IS HELL and I haven't had time to write. OK we all know I don't  
own ANYTHING so don't sue. OK I've only had 3 REVIEWS T_T (thanx to  
the 3 people that reviewed) well PLEASE REVIEW. And one of the  
reviewers said something about the time of the story so here it is:  
My story is on a normal weekend they have school and all  
that stuff is like mid-november to be more specific. It's satusday so  
far. ^_^  
  
So on to the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~Last time*~*~*~  
  
They didn't take any chances they waited till they saw the car turn around the corner and was out of sight. YEAH BABY TIME TO GET IT ON!!!!!! (a/n: God that last pharse is really lame O.o; my bad)  
  
Our LOVE vs. Our PARENTS  
  
Chapter 4: What do we do????  
  
Yuu and Miki couldn't believe it they were finally alone. But no one spoke both of them knew what they wanted. each other. And they had less than 2 hours to get enough of each other to last the whole weekend, since they didn't even know when they would have this opportunity again.having the house for them selves. Being there with the one you love a lot of things could happen.  
  
But just then when they were starting to get close looking to each others eyes the phone rang. Miki went to pick it up very pissed off.  
  
"HELLO" slapped Miki  
  
"OK your mad. God no need to take it out on me" said Meiko. Miki didn't care it was her best friend all she wanted was to make out with Yuu. But since she washer best friend she'll her a gint.(a/n: I know it's not spelled like that but hey u know what I mean^_~).  
  
" Well, I'm kind of in the middle of something.." miki said and then in a whisper " with Yuu SO BYE" and hung up.  
  
"OHHH. so I'll talk to you later, call me when your done ^_~" Meiko said with out realizing that she was talking to her self and hung up (a/n: I had to put that in my fic it happens to me all the time T_T)  
  
Back to Miki and Yuu.  
  
Yuu loked a little pissed off but when Miki hung up his face changed to a happy one. They grinned at each other and with out words they told how much they loved and needed each other with a deep kiss. A kiss so deep and full of emotion they both would never forget. When their lips touched it was like seeing heaven, they couldn't see or feel anything else than their bodies and lips touching each other's. All that desire they had for each other was in that kiss. This kiss told them both so many things how much they loved each other and needed to be together.  
  
When their lips first touched it was magical they both wanted more Yuu's tongue explored Miki's mouth slowly remembering it's familiar taste. Then meeting with Miki's they got tangled in a wonderful kiss. But they got so carried away that when their lips separated to breath they realized they made their way from the entrance of the house to the living room sofa. Yuu's hands had been under Miki's shirt exploring her body and Miki's were making their way into Yuu's pants. At the moment they both realized this they both sat each on the opposites sides of the sofa. But they both weren't satisfied and they new what they wanted next.  
  
Then looking into Miki's eyes Yuu broke the silence.  
  
"Miki I love you so much" Yuu said meaning every single word.  
  
" I love you too" Miki said . And with that she placed her gentle hand in Yuu's face and gave him a lovable little kiss. It's not been more than 20 minutes since their parents left. And both of them were wasting their time thinking about what might've happened if they didn't brake off that kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*Miki's prov *~*~*~*~  
  
Damn!! That was the best kiss of my life. I didn't know what to do I couldn't help it I just throw my self at him. I needed to feel his body his lips. But I didn't know I was going to feel like this I want to be his completely.. And I think is time I love him and he loves me too. But how would I find out if he wants to you know.  
  
~*~*~*~*end prov*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* Yuu's prov*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I do love her for real I've never felt like this before, and even though we have only kiss I can't help it but to want more. Before it was fine I thought about it after all I am a guy but I've never felt like this I want Miki to be mine and no one else's. Well I do love her annd I'll always be with her so there's nothing wrong. But I know how she is if I tell her she'll freak out man what do I do . ~*~*~*~*end prov*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so it's been like 10 minutes of silence, both of them in deep thought. But Miki couldn't take it anymore, this was valuable time together they were wasting.  
  
"So do you think we're ready to have . you know?" said Miki shyly.  
  
" You mean, sex." Yuu said very surprised he couldn't believe that Miki was the one to bring up the subject.  
  
With this they both looked into each other's eyes seeking for the answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Here goes my longer chapter yet !!! YEAH! KIND OF A CLIFFY. Please review TELL ME WHAT U GUYZ WHANT 4 THE NEXT CHAPTER. Ok enough of that bye and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! SEE YA ^_^ 


	5. The answer

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: YEAH I'M FINALLY UP DATING. WELL I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER CAUSE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK I WAS DOING THE OTHER FIC. BUT HERE IT IS FINALLY!!!!! ^_^ I DID THIS CHAPTER WHILE WATCHING A MOVIE SO. WELL WHATEVER. Oh and THANX TO ALL REVIEWERS AND THEIR SUGGESTIONS ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Our LOVE vs. Our PARENTS  
  
Chapter 5: The answer.  
  
It's been half an hour since their parents left and instead of getting full of each other they were staring at each other. Trying to get the answer of something they both knew. Let's see they both respect and love each other. There is no one that can destroy their relationship. except their parents -but that didn't matter they didn't know and neither Yuu or Miki were expecting to tell- so when this the love of your live asks you the question- do you wanna have sex- it is obvious. The problem with Yuu and Miki was that they had less than an hour to do it and neither of them wanted to be the one saying yes, they would look desperate. So their they were wasting precious time.  
  
" OK we both now that we whant to. you know it's obius but let's face it we don't have that much time and besides. we don't have protection." Miki said always so realistic saying what she thinks.-Yuu thought-  
  
" If by protection you mean a condom I do have one" Yuu said.  
  
Miki was getting very angry how could he say that so calm. How could he have a condom? Was he planning on using it with some other girl? That was it how could she have sex with the guy she thinks she loves and that same guy walks around every day with a condom in his pocket. She was about to hit him yell at him or throw something.  
It seems that Yuu got the hint of this anger in Miki's red and angry face. She looks cute that way. But not that cute when she was shooting death glances in his direction. He knew why.  
  
" Look Miki I AM A VIRGIN TOO. I just happent to have a condom." he was cut short by Miki.  
  
" YOU JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE A CONDOM. THAT IS SOO LAME GOD YOU'RE A KID HOW DID YOU GET IT YUU TELL ME THE THRUHT I WILL FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER YUU TELL ME NOW!!!" Miki said Yuu gave Miki a sweet kiss on the lips to calm her down, it worked to keep her mouth shut. But she was really angry, why did she get so angry over a stupid condom God every guy has one. At least every one that whants to loose their virginity it's normal.  
  
" Miki you know that I love you and no one but you." Miki opened her mouth but Yuu stopped her. " Wait let me finish. The reason why I have a condom is because dad gave it to me" Yuu said.  
  
" YOUR DAD GAVE YOU A CONDOM YEAH RIGHT AND BRITNEY SPEARS IS A VIRGIN. DO YOU THINK I WAS BORN YESTERDAY WHAT KIND OF FATHER WOULD GIVE THEIR SON A CONDOM." Miki said she only stopped because she was catching her breath but Yuu didn't let her go on.  
  
" Look we are a messed up family.. you have to accept that. My dad gave the condom to me when he gave me the TALK. (A/N Oh God I hate when my parents start talking about sex. Like I don't know ) Well I already knew. but dad insisted since I was starting high school and all." Yuu stoped to see how Miki was taking it. She was laughing.  
  
" OH GOD I can just imagine your dad lecturing you about sex and then handing you a condom God I thought the Talk with my mom was embarrassing." Miki said . " And I believe your story we are a screwed up family. ( A/N: For those of you that don't know Yuu and Miki are stepbrothers and live in one house with their 4 parents)  
  
" Well enough about that I can't take another uncomfortable silence. Look do you think we are ready to hhave sex now? With only like. half an hour. I've heard that the first time it takes longer. You know since .. Well whatever I say we wait and you know. Like wait for a moment we have more time." Miki said. Yuu's face was price less O.o;;  
  
" Ok but you know that our parents are coming and we have to act like brother and sister and I can't take it."  
  
" Yeah me either but what can we do we are so not gonna tell them right?" Miki said  
  
" No of course not. Can you imagine what they could do? It's out of the question.But I do fell uncomfortable hiding this from them we'll have to tell them some day" Yuu said  
  
It's been an hour now since their parents left. With all the condom deal. They started talking about sex and now as always they were talking about their parents and their relationship. Miki hated this every time they go out they can act like very couple they have to hide in case their parents are walking by. It was horrible. They were talking about the most important decision of their relation ship and now they are wasting the little time they have together TALKING ABOUT THEIR PARENTS.  
  
RING RING RING (A/N it's the phone) If it was Meiko again Miki was personally going to kill her she didn't whant to waist any time.  
  
" I'll get it" Yuu said  
  
" Hello"  
  
" Hey honey" Yuu's mom said  
  
" I was calling so you guys won't worry. We're running a little late, and on top of that there is a lot of traffic so if u guys can fix up something to eat because it's going to be a while before we get there" Yuu couldn't believe it he looked at Miki with a huge grin on his face. (A/N: that seems horny but hey he's a guy after all)  
  
" I't ok we're fine, I think there are some left overs in the fridge. We'll be fine don't worry mom."  
  
" Well ok dear behave we'll be there in no more than 2 hours ( OK so let's say their parent whent out at 4 to buy paint so they'll be back at 7pm )  
  
"Ok bye mom I'll tell Miki" Yuu said  
  
" Be careful. Oh and Yuu I am so proud of you you are so grown up." Yuu's mom said  
  
" Yeah right mom bye" Yuu said and with that he hung up. Looking at Miki and thinking what other excuse she would say next.  
  
" Miki, mom called to say that they are running late" Yuu said  
  
" Yeah right Yuu. I'm hungry are they bringing back food" Miki said  
  
" Miki I'm serious they are running late. I think there are some leftovers in the fridge"  
  
" OK Let's get to the point are we going to have sex" Miki said  
  
Yuu tried not to look desperate and got closer to Miki and then kissed her slowly in the lips. (AN who could say no to that!!!) Well Yuu didn't whant to tell Miki but he's been with other girls before Miki and gone a little farther than kissing. Asnd after all he was 17. Hre didn't whhant to be a virgin all his life. It's normal for him to fell that way right?  
  
" Well Yuu my love." Miki said reaching under Yuu's shirt. Yuu trembled at her touch. When he felt those soft hands in his body he wanted more.  
  
" Miki we can try you know maybe go half way if you are not ready, but please Miki" he said kissing her " don't leave me like this" and with that Yuu couldn't take it anymore he started kissing her and moving hhis hands under her shirt. And to his surprise Miki stoped.  
  
" Yuu let's go to my room"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : WHAT A CLIFFY OK so how did you guys like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW I'LL TRY TO UP DATE SONNER. BYE BYE 0.o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
